The Silver Mage of Dreams, Souls, and Planets - Challenge
by Fricat P
Summary: Here's a challenge by Kaiser Dragon (who can't post it himself so I do it for him). Rules and summury inside. Please leave a review if you take on this challenge.


The Silver Mage of Dreams, Souls, and Planets Part 1: Emerys Ambrosius Emiya, the direct descendent of Merlin and his powers. Emerys at the end of the story should use and develop these powers as he goes on his adventures with The Scouts. Emerys learns to use the Runes, Demonic, and Holy Magic's befitting his ancestor's nature as a Cambion and how Arthurian lore blends Celtic paganism with Christian elements. Emerys has Tracing, Analysis, Reinforcement in one spell, and EX ranked Magic Circuits. When Emerys meets the Senshi he eventually gets his own Crystal and Senshi powers after befriending and later falling in love with the Inner Scouts which is born of Emerys's own powers, heritage, The Four Generals powers being added to his own, Emery's bond with the Scouts, and the Crystals of Endymion's Generals added to his own Crystal but no Sailor suit or gender bending! Emerys must master The True Magic of Heavens Feel, see the future, manipulate the Five Elements, various Druidic spells and shamanism along with flight and shape shifting(for Druidic and Celtic powers see the Type Moon wiki on Druidism and Celtic Magic's, same with Shamans, and World of Warcraft's Druids and Shaman's along with actual Druidic and Celtic Magical Theory)with his ancestors cannon powers when Emerys comes to terms with his heritage, and eventually finds the long lost Magic Crests and perfectly preserved workshops of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. Emerys has the powers of the Final Fantasy's Black, White, Red, and Blue Mages, the powers of the Final Fantasy Summoner, Alchemy, learning the Unified Language, Fairy Magic's from Morgan Le Fay's side of the family, the Toshaka and Edelfelt styles of Jewel Craft and Magecraft, The Norse Runes on the level of The Hound of Ulster as Caster at full power, be able to fly, everything that Merlin is capable of doing at his full power as a Grand Order Caster and all the skills Merlin has as a Human Incubus hybrid, with anything else you can come up for magic. Emery's can hold his own in hand to hand combat by learning Kung Fu with western sword skills. Emerys should be a master strategist and the brains of the group but is not afraid to step into the battlefield. Emerys has to resemble Fate/Grand Order Merlin in terms of appearance when he gets older and find Merlin's old familiar and take Cath Palug as his own familiar.

The Silver Mage of Dreams, Souls, and Planets Part 2: The World of the Story. It would be best if you merged the worlds of Sailor Moon and Type Moon into one universe. Both worlds have destiny and conceptual beings driving them with the Sailor Moon world having beings such as Chaos, and the Type Moon World has Gaia, Alaya, and the Counter Force. The Sailor Scouts have abilities that can be considered True Magic and their are aliens such as the Types in the Type Moon world and celestial threats in the Sailor Moon universe. In both worlds their are also monsters so it makes sense for the worlds to be merged. Now I know that their are differences between the two universes such as the Sailor Moon world having a different system of magic and cosmology but their are similarities and areas where they overlap.

The Silver Mage of Dreams, Souls, and Planets Part 3: Emerys's personality and role in the story. Emerys must be a meddler trying to make the Neo Silver Millennium happen as it gives the world hope and a chance for mankind to ascend to greatness by cleaning and revitalizing earth's ecosystems, along with colonizing and terraforming all the planets of the Solar System. Emerys is like Merlin in that he has to be mischievous by being something of a prankster, but kind, compassionate, grows to be wise and value all life, know when it is time to be serious, be a strong believer in hope, and pursuing ones dreams. Emerys aspires to surpass his legendary ancestors, find a way to save Magecraft from dying out without wiping out mankind and the world in the process, and building a world where Science, True Magic, The Magic's of the Silver Millennium, and Magecraft exist in harmony and prove that he is not in anyway like Morgan Le Fay to the Moonlit World and he must eventually succeed in doing all that. Emerys must have his fair share of insecurities and problems about his own character due to the actions of his other famous ancestor Morgan Le Fay. These flaws are Emerys having an inferiority complex due to being in Merlin's shadow when he finds out about his heritage as he was adopted along side Shirou Emiya and they were raised together as brothers by Kiritsugu while also being afraid of not living up to Merlin's legacy and be afraid of failing to reach his full potential as well as questioning his own integrity. Think of his personality as a mixture of cannon Naruto Uzumaki, Harry Potter and Negi Springfield from Negima!?

The Silver Mage of Dreams, Souls, and Planets Challenge Part 4: The Mage and The Princesses of the Stars. When Emerys meets The Inner Scouts he goes through all the seasons and events of the original Sailor Moon anime with elements of the manga, with all the celestial beings and Sailor Scouts that are allies to the Earth's Scouts and enemies showing up, and the Fate/Stay Night Fate route with elements of Unlimited Blade Works. The Fate elements are Shirou facing EMIYA with Emerys and Saber facing down Gilgamesh during the Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City when Emerys and the Scouts get some experience under their belts. When the Scouts go into the Moonlit World Emerys has to be a mentor figure to the Scouts along with Aoko. When the Fifth Fuyuki Grail War comes around Emerys has to become an ally to Rin Toshaka in the Grail War in exchange for learning their style of Jewel Craft and Magecraft but also acts as Shirou's teacher in Magecraft, but Emerys is the one to summon Arturia due to a cosmic sense of irony as the two work together. In another twist of irony Saber teaches Emerys how to be a swordsmen like how Merlin was Arturia's sword instructor. When Saber destroys the Holy Grail it's purified and temporarily acts as a portal to Akasha to obtain the Heavens Feel which Emerys obtains fulfilling the Holy Grail's original purpose. Emerys then meets Merlin himself in the Garden of Avalon for a chat and for Emerys's character development into a true hero. Examples of Emerys's heroism is putting himself in the fray to help others and the innocent to fulfil his dreams, prove to the world that he is his own man, has overcome his fears, protect his loved ones, and most importantly it is the right thing to do.

The Silver Mage of Dreams, Souls and Planets Challenge Part 5: Parings.  
In true Fate/Stay Night and Sailor Moon fashion their has to be love. Now Shirou Emiya has to hookup with Rin Toshaka, Sakura Matou, and Luvigetta. Tuxedo Mask get's with Sailor Moon and Emerys gets with all the Inner Scouts, Medusa after Emerys makes a contract after Sakura uses her Command seals to save Shinji(see the Fate/Stay Night Manga adaptation),Altera from Fate Extella The Umbral Star, and Arturia herself during the Fate/Stay Night arc before destroying the corrupted grail. At the end of the story in the Neo Silver Millennium, Arturia returns to rule Britain and turns it into Neo Camelot and also reunites with Emerys. Arturia has all the powers she had in life and the powers she has as a Grand Order Servant with all the powers of the various classes she can be summoned under at the end of the story at their best. Altera has all her powers as both Servant Attila at Grand Order levels of power and as her titan persona in the Neo Silver Millennium and can change her size at will. Altera has both personalities as Servant Attila and Altera assimilated into one personality.

The Silver Mage of Dreams, Souls, and Planets Part 6: The Inner Senshi's Fate abilities. It would be awesome if the Inner Senshi learned how to use their natural Magic Circuits and Fate style spells that fits The Inner Senshi's cannon powers and personalities from Aoko "Miss Blue" herself so they can branch out and not just rely on their cannon Senshi powers and gain some variety from cannon. This can help in bridging the gaps between Type Moon's Magecraft and the Sailor Scouts Silver Millennium magic. Type Moon's Rider!Medusa must eventually reach her full power in the Fate Grand Order arc by Emerys in an attempt to bring her back to life while training to master The Heavens Feel with the powers of all the classes Medusa can be summoned at their peak along with all of her Noble Phantasms of those classes.

The Silver Mage of Dreams, Souls, and Planets Part 7: Fate/Silver Extra. When Emerys learns about the Moon Cell and it be able to bridge the gap between Magecraft, Science, and True Magic. Emerys and The Scouts go investigate with backing from Zelretch and Waver after it starts acting funny. What happens is that Emerys and the Scouts are dragged into another Holy Grail War. This arc has to be based on Fate/Extra, Fate/Extra CCC, and Fate/Extella The Umbral Star.

The Silver Mage of Dreams, Souls, and Planets Part 8: The Silver Chaldea Agency. Emerys goes through one last Fate arc based on the storyline of Fate/Grand Order before the final Sailor Moon Season. Emerys and the Scouts gather the descendants of Legendary Heroes to form a organization made up of the descendants of Earth's Heroes, Former Clock Tower Enforcers, and former dark celestial beings. From Dead Apostles, Renegade Mages, Extraterrestrial and Celestial threats, even The Types. You name the threat these guys can handle it! In the Neo Silver Millennium they police the use of magic around the world.


End file.
